fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Unsung Aces
The Unsung ACES is one of the earliest experimental projects of lixiaofossil's fanfiction-writting. Started in early January of 2012, and finally completed in July 2016 after many delays. It's generally a rewriting of plot of video game "Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War" by the author's own way. Synopsis 15 years after Belkan War, when Grey Men, an insidious shadowy group aiming to revenge for their fatherland's defeat, about to set their master plan in motion, a group of young fighter pilots stationed in Sand Island Air Force Base, Osean Federation, will find their destined places in this great change of history... Characters *Blaze *Kei Nagase *Alvin H. Davenport *Hans Grimm *Marcus Snow *Jack Bartlett *Wolfgang Buchner *Orson Perrault *Allen C. Hamilton *Nicholas A. Andersen *Vincent Harling *Seryozha Viktrovich Nikanor *"Major" Chapters *Armory *Overture *Operation: Lagoon *Operation: Gyre *Operation: Narrow Margin *Operation: First Flight *Operation: Silver Bridge *Operation: Vanguard *Operation: Handful of Hope *Operation: Footprint *Operation: Hammerblow *Operation: Emerald *Operation: Snake Pit *Operation: Fork Dance *Operation: Long Harpoon *Operation: Backhaul *Operation: Desert Blitz *Operation: Supercircus *Operation: Doodlebug *Operation: 8492 *Operation: Final Option *Operation: Keynote *Operation: Deep Six *Operation: Riverbed *Operation: Game Bird *Operation: Crossroad *Operation: ACES *Operation: Arcadia *Finale Trivia *Title of this fanfiction is a combination of "The Unsung War" and "ACES". Since the author is a solid-core fan of Ace Combat franchise, he always spells "Ace Combat" as "ACE Combat" for he insists a franchise this epic deserves more capital letters. *Originally, the author wrote the novel just for fun and didn't plan to publish it, but changed his mind after telling plot of Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War as a bedtime story to some girls and received a positive feedback. *The first chapter written and completed was "Operation: Game Bird", in January 2012. *Except Armory, Overture and Finale, titles of other chapters come from operation titles of corresponding missions in actual game, unless a mission doesn't come with an operation title. *Several missions such as Rendezvous and Solitaire are omitted from this fanfiction, only being briefly mentioned. *Despite being a plot branch in actual game, both Powder Keg and Four Horsemen are executed by Wardog Squadron in this fanfiction. *Albert Genette, although being an important character in actual game, is omitted from this fanfiction, but his narration in opening cutscene is preserved. *No superfighters/original aircrafts presented in the story, save for Su-43 Berkut II, but only serves as a supplement of Su-47 Berkut. *"Tuning/Customization", a feature only available in PSP and 3DS installations of Ace Combat franchise, is called back as a gimmick. *This fanfiction contains large quantity of references from real-world and from many fictional universes of American, Japanese, Chinese and European origins (also called "neta/ネタ" in Japanese, means explicit and implicit references/allusions), especially frequent references of Star Wars and Ro-Kyu-Bu! (ロウきゅーぶ!). *The Unsung ACES is a standalone story, it has no connections with author's other fanfictions of Ace Combat franchise, however some contents may get recycled. Category:Ace Combat Fanfiction Category:Ace Combat